


Blonde Relief

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Making Out, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shyness, Smoaking Canary, Smut, Stress Relief, Swearing, alternate universe--but doesn't really matter for this, smut with a little plot, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just some smoakingcanary SMUT.<br/>Sara helping Felicity wrap her ankle leads to more intimate activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well, This Was Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> •Alternate universe/canon/etc  
> •probably makes most sense set early Season Two  
> •before Felicity gets shot  
> •no Sara/Ollie hook up  
> •the very beginnings of Sara on the team  
> •Roy already in the know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus note: I have this all written and finished already, folks! So no "forgotten" story this time! Yea me!

Felicity marched past the semi-busy bar and dance floor, very much missing how her "Don't Mess With Me" heels sounded so VERY much more intimidating when marching across the QC lobby. Here, nothing won over the pulsing music and shouted conversations.

She glanced at Sara as she flew by, and was somewhat surprised to see what could only be described as a friendly smile and wave hello.

Hmm... Felicity awkwardly waved back. She wasn't sure yet how sincere the other woman was about being on the team, or being friends. But she was willing to try if Sara kept being nice.

'Sheesh, that sounded sooo junior high!' she grimaced at herself.

She glanced once more over at Sara before reaching the hallway. Sara was busy taking a drink order but still managed to catch Felicity's look, and offer another little smile.

This time Felicity smiled back but unfortunately failed to keep an eye on her path: suddenly a cart carrying boxes of beer was pushed directly in front of her and she couldn't stop.

She yelped and tried to veer away but forgot the crazy high heels she was wearing were NOT designed for obstacle courses. Her right shin slammed into the metal platform of the cart, her right knee and ankle twisted, and her left knee produced a hideous crunch-crack as it drove into the concrete floor. 

"Shit!" came a startled voice and the cart pusher, some hot lackey/eye candy that Thea had hired, rushed to Felicity's side. "I totally didn't see you!"

"That's obvious, unless you were planning on mowing down our IT and Audio expert!"

Felicity looked through her tears of pain to see Sara send the poor kid on his way and kneel down beside her.

"You ok? What's hurting?" Her hands were chilled from mixing drinks but as they ghosted over Felicity's bare skin, she felt an almost electric current shiver its way through her body.

"My knees, ankle; ugh, did you hear that gross crunch sound?!" She attempted to stand with Sara's help but shrieked as the most intense pain radiated from her ankle. Sara didn't bother to ask, she just scooped Felicity up and headed for Oliver's seldom used Verdant office.

"You're really strong!" Felicity marveled and then cringed.

Sara snickered, kicked the door shut behind them, and gently laid Felicity on the leather love seat across from the desk. "You aren't that heavy, Felicity."

Felicity was going to argue that, but Sara was across the room, gathering a cold pack and a water from the mini fridge, and aspirin and an ace bandage from the desk.

"If you just take me downstairs, I can do all this, you're missing work," Felicity whimpered as Sara gently held her calf and removed her traitorous high heel.

"Are you kidding?" Sara winked. "Any excuse to get away from horny losers for a second; plus, we both know you would get distracted by your computers before ever icing or wrapping this." Felicity made a face at the top of Sara's head. "I saw that," she said and Felicity laughed.

"Ok, well, since you put it like that," the two women smiled at each other and fell into a comfortable silence as Sara inspected the knees, shin, and ankle.

"We're going to need to remove the nylons before I wrap the ankle," Sara said. "I can cut them off above the knees and you can remove the rest later, or I can just help you get out of them now."

She sat back on her ankles, resting one hand on her own thigh, the other on Felicity's least hurt knee. Felicity suddenly remembered who Sara's last significant other was, and she turned crimson.

"Felicity?" Sara sat up on her knees and moved closer.

"Uh, sorry," she cleared her throat. 'Be an adult, Felicity!' 

Sara gave her a slightly knowing grin. "I'll be gentle, promise."

Felicity gulped but nodded. Sara tenderly maneuvered her into a reclining position. She pushed Felicity's skirt to her waist and quickly tugged the nylons down, deftly avoiding pulling the tiny underwear with them.

"Lift," Sara said and Felicity awkwardly pushed with her good foot to lift her hips up. Sara got them past the hips and Felicity settled into the cushions again.

Sara's fingers were much warmer now. Her blunted nails teased lightly as the nylons moved down her legs.

"Glad I shaved this morning," Felicity chuckled nervously. Sara just smiled. Felicity watched the other woman.

Sara was pretty, in a plain, girl next door sort of way, and when she smiled, big, cute dimples appeared that were so incongruent with the assassin skill set it was laughable...if anyone dared laugh at the Canary.

"You doing ok?" Sara asked as she finished rolling the nylons off. Felicity nodded.

Sara tended more thoroughly to the legs and ankle while Felicity marveled at how the other woman's touches were sending thoughts and feelings flying around in her head.

She had made out a couple times in high school and college with other women but never seriously; had even tried, uh, using her mouth, down there, once. However, as Felicity kept staring at Sara's face, at her hands, her cleavage, her stomach… she found herself wondering what all those parts of Sara would feel like against her own skin...

So when Sara was through wrapping the ankle and looked up at Felicity's face, Felicity reached out and caressed the freckled cheeks. She trailed her finger tips along Sara's jaw and across her parted lips.

Sara gently took the fingers into her mouth and briefly sucked before smiling and allowing Felicity to pull her hand back.

The two looked into each other's eyes for a few oddly not-odd moments. Then Sara rested her hands on Felicity's nearest thigh, right along her panty line.

"You know," Sara's voice was slightly raspy, "Ollie and I aren't together, right?" she asked as her hands began to caress. Somehow, the other blonde was now kneeling between Felicity's knees.

"I know," Felicity whispered. "I'm not either...with Ollie-ver, Oliver, that is. I mean, Oliver and I aren't together. Or anyone, I mean, I am not… with… anyone…"

But Sara just ignored the babble and leaned in to kiss Felicity. It was a light peck on the lips followed by a hand running through Felicity's hair. It was electric.

"Hmmm," was all either of them could manage to say before Felicity sat up and pulled Sara to sit beside her. And then Felicity was pushing Sara into the back of the couch and straddling her, sitting on her lap, and kissing her deeply as she braced herself above Sara. A tiny twinge of pain shot up from Felicity’s sore knees and ankle, but not enough to stop the kiss. It was so different from kissing a guy! She forgot how much she liked it.

So she opened her mouth and pressed her tongue until Sara opened up too. Waves of erotic pleasure and surprise rolled through Felicity as she dominated the kiss. And she shivered as she realized Sara wasn’t pushing her away.

They paused--Felicity's hands on Sara's face and Sara's hands on Felicity's hips--and they each smiled and chuckled at the same time. Then Sara pulled Felicity down and the kiss was softer and slower.

Moist lips pressed and pulled together; wet and somehow tasty tongues moved against each other; edges of teeth lightly scraped and nibbled across lips...

Felicity sighed and relaxed into the deadly blonde's body and felt utterly secure. Sara was oddly both soft and hard; it fascinated Felicity and she couldn't stop her hands from snaking up under Sara's shirt to cover her breasts.

Of course, that was when her injured knees and ankle decided to REALLY protest and Felicity fell to the side, off Sara and found herself wedged against the back cushions.

"Oooouuuch," Felicity moaned in an entirely NOT sexy manner. 

Sara gave a soft snort, sat up, and gently pulled Felicity's feet onto her lap. "Don't you know the injured person is supposed to be the passive one in these situations?"

Felicity slapped her hands over her face. "I totally just attacked you!" she gasped into her palms. "You were treating my injury and I jumped you!"

She heard a strange sort of feminine growl and felt the seat shift under her. Sara pulled Felicity's hands to the side of her head and she saw the strong blonde was straddling HER now.

"You're so cute," Sara smiled. She dipped her head, still holding Felicity's hands next to her ears and against the arm of the love seat, and pressed a gentle kiss to her nose. "So pretty," and she kissed Felicity's left jawline. "So smart," she kissed the other side. "So strong," peck to lips, "and soft," another peck, "and sexy."

Felicity tried to laugh at it all but Sara finally lowered herself and ground her butt onto Felicity's pile of skirt that was laying on her crotch, like a promise of more to come. So Felicity just smiled and leaned up to kiss her back.

When Sara released her hands, Felicity smoothed her palms up and down Sara's sides. The blonde on top grunted her approval. She lowered some more and Felicity felt their hard nipples tease through their shirts.

A few more intense moments went by and Felicity kept trying to tell herself to stop, that this was wrong--bro-code, team-code and stuff, right?!--but it felt so amazing and different than any make out session she could remember...

Sara sighed and sat back, dragging her fingers from Felicity's scalp, down her throat, over her shoulders, down her sides, to rest possessively on Felicity's waist.

"Wow," was Felicity's brilliant comeback.

But Sara laughed lightly and nodded. "Yeah, wow." They continued to just look at each other. "This was... unexpected."

Felicity snorted. "You're telling me?" Sara smiled. Felicity sighed contently and covered the hands on her waist with her own. "Uh, now what?"

Sara waggled her eyebrows as she grinned a huge, dimpled, toothy grin. "Well, I know what I WANT to do," and she slid a hand under the waistband of the bunched up skirt and down to cup Felicity. Felicity felt herself release some moisture and she squirmed against the hand. "But, I am supposed to be working, so..." But her hand continued to cup and squeeze Felicity's slowly puffing, damp outer lips. 

\----> to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first smoaking canary/girl-on-girl that I've really tried to be nice and smutty. Helpful and polite comments are always welcomed! Thank you!


	2. Uh, Thanks?

_Previously..._

_Sara waggled her eyebrows as she grinned a huge, dimpled, toothy grin. "Well, I know what I WANT to do," and she slid a hand under the waistband of the bunched up skirt and down to cup Felicity. Felicity felt herself release some moisture and she squirmed against the hand. "But, I am supposed to be working, so..." But her hand continued to cup and squeeze Felicity's slowly puffing, damp outer lips._

——>——>And now, Ch 2 "Uh, Thanks?"

  
“So, uh, so,” Felicity wasn’t ashamed that she was panting. Sara was HELLA good at this… “So, stop, then…Sara,” she whispered and arched, her eyes flying closed and then open again.  
  
Sara made a funny frustrated noise in her throat and before Felicity could blink, Sara was between her legs and pulling the wet panties down just enough to give her mouth and fingers some room.  
  
“Oh! Shhhhhit,” Felicity gasped. Sara licked and then sucked Felicity’s clit and slid two fingers into and out of Felicity’s leaking vagina—slowly in, slowly out, slowly in, slowly out—and Felicity kept gasping for a deep breath because each move of Sara’s tongue and lips and fingers was “WOW OHHHH, wow uhhhhhhh!”  
  
She could feel Sara smiling even as she continued to lap at Felicity’s pussy. She could feel the wonderful, crazy blonde’s cheeks against her trembling inner thighs and just KNEW that that damned dimpled grin was there.  
  
“Oh, God, you are waa-AAAYY! to good at th-iiiiiiiSSSSSS!” Felicity wasn’t sure why the sudden and impressive ‘munching’ she was receiving was getting to her so fucking quick—maybe it had been too long since her last decent orgasm, or it was just different from a woman, or the fact that it was the sexy and dangerous SARA LANCE aka CANARY that was nibbling her clit—- “oh oh uhhh oh oh Sara oh my, uhhhhhohhhh, s-s-sssara, OH-Ohhhhhhh!”  
  
Her first one was a powerful rush of heat and a surge of chemical releases and all Felicity knew was that she was rocketing into oblivion—the phrasing making her giggle, until she felt Sara’s fingers drag her seeping wetness down and spread it gently around and over Felicity’s tight, puckered back hole.  
  
“Oh, jeez, Sara,” Felicity groaned so loud she was sure the whole club had heard.  
  
“Mmmmmm, Felicity.” Sara licked the length of her slit, hardly parting her at all, while keeping her fingers barely touching her ass. Felicity tried clenching her legs but Sara easily kept her open. “Taste so good, babe.”  
  
Just as Felicity thought she had finished and was returning to normal again, Sara resumed her focus on Felicity’s throbbing clit, sucking hard and pushing the nub carefully up against the back of her upper teeth. At the same time, she reinserted the two fingers and curled them. Felicity clutched at Sara’s head.  
  
“Wh-wh-OH FUCK SARA—wh-mmmmmm!”  
  
And then Sara’s thumb was pressing and the tip wiggled into Felicity’s bum hole. Sara didn’t push in more or even move it, but to Felicity’s virgin backdoor, it felt unimaginably full and tight.  
  
“Oh, oh, I’m gonna, I’m-I’m-AWWWWW!” She mashed herself up into Sara’s face and felt herself squirting onto the woman.  
  
‘Fastest. Repeat. Climax. EVER,’ was all Felicity could think as she moved her head side to side. She could feel her liquids continue to escape and it thoroughly shocked her that she was a squirter.  
  
Sara hummed as she swallowed. The hand holding Felicity open eased, moving to caress her hip instead. The wicked hand inside Felicity stroked tenderly a couple more times and then pulled out, her thumb tip the last to leave.  
  
Felicity was gulping for air and trying to still her twitching muscles. She blinked and looked down her mostly still clothed body and met Sara’s rather pleased expression with one of shock.  
  
“I, I, I don’t even know what to say after that!” Felicity huffed out as a nervous laugh. “Uh, thanks?” She cringed at how lame that sounded but Sara burst out laughing and fell onto Felicity. She slid to the side and briefly hugged the still stunned Felicity.  
  
“You are more than welcome,” Sara cooed against Felicity’s shoulder. They both reached for and found the other’s hand at the same time. Their fingers twined and rested on Felicity’s hip. “I think I needed to do that as much as you needed it done.”  
  
Felicity groaned. “Oh, man, that obvious, huh?” She chewed her lip and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Sara leaned over and kissed the lip free. Then she vaulted over Felicity and off the loveseat, gracefully landing on her feet. “Well, yeah, I think anyone that knows and cares about you could se—”  
  
“WHAT?!” Felicity sat up too fast, forgetting about her legs and ankle, which she proceeded to smack into the floor harder than she should have, and the new, still forming bruises felt like they jiggled. “Ow ew, crap! Wait, what do you mean?”  
  
She suddenly envisioned the guys sparring and discussing how sexually frustrated she was; removing their shirts extra slow and always in front of her; making bets on how long it has been and when is she finally gonna get some and, “OHHHH, I’m never going to be able to look at them ever again.” She covered her face and wailed dramatically.  
  
Sara had grabbed some wet wipes from somewhere and she chuckled as she knelt in front of Felicity. “No, I’m pretty sure they just assume something else is buggin’ you,” and she slid the wipes up Felicity’s legs and gently but efficiently cleaned her. “I mean, they’re guys, Felicity. Kinda dense at the best of times?” She used a clean, dry cloth to remove and wipe Felicity’s glasses before replacing them and sneaking a little kiss to the cheek of the still blushing woman.  
  
Then Sara stood, tossed the wipes into the nearby trash, and held out her hands. “Come on, I have to get back to work before Thea fires me.” Felicity felt herself lifted to her feet with ease and then felt Sara pulling up her panties and smoothing down her rumpled skirt before she felt soft lips kiss hers and hands squeeze her forearms. “You ok? I know I’m talented, but you aren’t gonna pass out of anything, right?”  
  
Felicity wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes. Sara just winked and kissed her one more time. She added her tongue this time and Felicity was erotically thrilled to still taste herself in the other woman’s mouth.  
  
“I think I’ll survive…” She smiled as Sara moved toward the door. “Uh, Sara?” The other blonde glanced back. “I, uh, I really did mean it when I said thank you. And, uh, I’d, well, it’s just polite to offer, um, I mean, if you want, it’s been a while, I might-uh, well, I’d…”  
  
“Round two, roles reversed?” Sara flashed her naughty dimpled smile and nodded. “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer soon, Felicity.” And she slipped out the door.

——> tbc!


	3. Finally Some Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fair warning--smutless chapter, sorry!)

_Previously..._

_“I think I’ll survive…” She smiled as Sara moved toward the door. “Uh, Sara?” The other blonde glanced back. “I, uh, I really did mean it when I said thank you. And, uh, I’d, well, it’s just polite to offer, um, I mean, if you want, it’s been a while, I might-uh, well, I’d…”_

_“Round two, roles reversed?” Sara flashed her naughty dimpled smile and nodded. “I’ll definitely take you up on that offer soon, Felicity.” And she slipped out the door._

——>——> And now Ch 3 "Finally Some Penetration"

Felicity waited several minutes more for her pulse to slow and her cheeks to cool. She reapplied her makeup in the tiny powder room connected to the office and couldn’t keep the little smile from creeping into her face.  
  
She had never come so fast, or hard, or a second time, in her life. Definitely not at her own hand. And not at the hands/lips of anyone else she had ever been intimate with before.  
  
She tipped her head and asked her reflection ‘when, exactly, was the last time a guy had offered to go down on me?’  
  
She shook her head. ‘Not important. Just had an amazing couple of orgasms. Now back to work.’  
  
But try as she might, her goofy grin would not be tamed and she prayed that all the guys were already out patrolling as she made her way toward the basement.  
  
Of course, she should have known better.  
  
——>——>  
  
Oliver crossed his arms and just nodded at the scowling kid.  
  
“This is crap, Queen,” Roy mumbled as he yanked the arrow into place and drew it back.  
  
“Yeah, that’s why you’re practicing, Roy,” Diggle teased from across the room at the computers.  
  
“Breathe,” was Oliver’s only response. “Always, breathe.”  
  
“But I am getting worse!” Roy puffed out as he released the arrow and it did, finally, hit the target… on its wood frame…  
  
“Hey, look at that!” laughed Diggle. “You got the pointy end to penetrate this time, and actually near the target!”  
  
A loud gasp followed by choking made all three of them look over to the stairs. Felicity was turning red and patting her chest as she clung to the stair rail.  
  
“Felicity?” Oliver asked, taking a couple steps toward her. But she waved him off and marched to her computers. They all noticed the wrapped ankle.  
  
Diggle stepped aside, turning her chair for her. “You ok?” he asked as she took her seat. She noticed her still rather wrinkled skirt and covertly tried to smooth it.  
  
Roy chuckled. “I think it’s because you said ‘penetrated’, Digg,” and Felicity shot him a stern frown. Oliver hid his own smirk.  
  
Felicity cleared her throat and nodded at Diggle. “Wrong, eh, wrong pipe, saliva down wrong pipe.” She was avoiding his eyes.  
  
“Need some wat—” Diggle began to ask.  
  
“That would be GREAT!” she answered too loudly and Diggle frowned. She dropped her head. “Sorry, thanks.”  
  
He fetched her a bottled water, and a cold pack, and then leaned against her desk. He knew Felicity and no matter what her babbling or blushes gave away, she would never tell him until, if, she wanted to tell him.  
  
Oliver and Diggle exchanged looks over Felicity’s head, and Oliver turned away, leaving it to Diggle, (for now, if Diggle was reading the other man correctly). So Diggle waited.  
  
He was an expert at waiting it out—he was one of Oliver’s closest friends, after all. Patience was a requirement if spending any time around that man.

Felicity mumbled a thanks and propped her foot somewhat up on a low box under the desk and laid the ice on it. She didn’t seem in pain, so he didn’t bug her about proper handling of an ankle injury. But he was curious about her choking and lack of eye contact. So he just continued to wait.

"What!" she finally asked ten minutes later. She glared up at him and paused her typing.  
  
“What’s up, Felicity?” He spoke quietly, not wanting to draw Oliver into the conversation. Not yet, at least. He gave her a sincere but small smile and looked her in the eyes.  
  
“Uh, I’m searching for that truck you saw the other ni—” she motioned to her monitors.  
  
“Not that,” he shook his head. “You keep smiling.” He smirked at her, because he was almost positive she had the glow of someone recently, hmm, satisfied. “More than you usually do.”  
  
Her palms flew to her cheeks. “I do?” He laughed as she tried to frown but the grin won. “Crap,” she groaned into her keyboard.  
  
“And a little, well, ever so very slightly disheveled?” He gently untangled her dangly earring from some hair that had escaped her ponytail. He grinned wider as she fought her blush. “So…details?” He raised his eyebrows. And he ignored Oliver’s piercing look from across the room as they continued to speak almost in whispers.  
  
“Sheesh, John,” she scolded, cheeks flaming again before she was able to calm them. “You’re like a teen girl or something!” He kept smiling when she lifted her chin a tad higher and resumed her work.  
  
He couldn’t help himself. It was rare these days to see Felicity so at ease. He bent close to her and inhaled through his nose.  
  
“Wh-JOHN! Did you just sniff me?!” she croaked out in a whisper.  
  
He frowned slightly—he knew that scent, from somewhere…  
  
“Will you,” and she actually shoved his massive frame an inch away, which only made him laugh again, “will you just go torture Roy or Yoda Oliver or something? I’m trying to work here.”  
  
He did leave her, but he wasn’t letting this go so easily. The big brother bodyguard in him needed to know the people in her life, so one way or another, he was going to figure it out.  
  
Plus, if he didn’t, Oliver definitely would; and that could just get awkward.  
  
——> tbc!


	4. No Licking In The Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guess I moved Digg and Lyla's relationship/baby ahead to fit this story, kinda oops! Doesn't really matter since there ain't much plot anyway!
> 
> (Although, alas, this is another rather tame chapter, sorry!)

_Previously..._

_Diggle did leave her, but he wasn’t letting this go so easily. The big brother bodyguard in him needed to know the people in her life, so one way or another, he was going to figure it out._

_Plus, if he didn’t, Oliver definitely would; and that could just get awkward._

——>——> And now ch 4 "No Licking In The Lair"

It was about an hour after closing and Sara needed to work off some energy. While some might think standing for hours behind a bar, putting up with drunk customers and mixing a million drinks was tiring, she usually just ended up with ants in her pants—as her dad would say.  
  
So she didn’t even stop to think as she jogged into the basement. She immediately saw that the green and red suits were still gone from their cases. Then she noticed Digg pacing the mats, cellphone to his ear. It was his “Lyla face” and she grinned as she imagined him getting another shopping list of weird food to satisfy the growing mama.  
  
It wasn’t until she finally looked at Felicity that she considered this might become uncomfortable for the other woman. She briefly thought about turning back around, but then she envisioned Felicity’s soft skin, her sexy sounds, and fuck it—her amazing taste—and Sara found she had walked over already.  
  
“Hey,” she said and put her arm across the back of Felicity’s chair, careful not to actually touch her.  
  
Felicity looked up and smiled. “Hi,” and then she bit her lip and turned back to the computers. Sara saw the cheeks under the black glasses color just slightly.  
  
She glanced at Diggle but he wasn’t watching, so she quickly gave Felicity’s neck a wet kiss. Felicity gasped and wiped at the spot and Sara chuckled.  
  
“What—Sara!” Felicity admonished with a hiss, although the excited smile in her eyes made it less an admonishment and more just surprise.  
  
“Sorry,” Sara shrugged. “Your neck just looked too good to ignore.” She winked. Then she trotted off to change and visit with the punching bag.  
  
She watched Felicity the whole time. It made Sara happy, proud even, whenever Felicity saw her looking and would blush. She had always found Felicity attractive, but life was already so complicated for Team Arrow (and she smiled as she thought of how much Oliver hated that,) that she had never considered making a move on their favorite IT girl.  
  
But now she knew. She knew how receptive Felicity Smoak could be. She felt herself getting wet just thinking about Felicity returning that favor…  
  
“Sara!” She whipped her body around to glare at the startled Diggle standing just out of harm’s way—smart man.  
  
“What?”  
  
He furrowed his eyebrows. “You didn’t hear me? I asked if you wanted to spar for ten minutes before I head home.” He folded his arms and lifted his chin. “What’s up with you?”  
  
Sara smoothed her expression and shrugged. “Long night. Let’s go.” She nodded toward the mats. As she walked by, she could have sworn Diggle did a tiny little sniff of the air—but she ignored that. She could, however, feel Diggle watching her as he followed. Damn, she hated how much the old man could see!  
  
She smirked as she said ‘old man’ in her head.  
  
“I probably don’t want to know why the smirk, do I?” he asked as they stepped onto the mats.  
  
She grinned wide and tossed him a bokken. “You should be more worried about me kicking your ass, again,” and after a pause she added, “old man.”  
  
“Oh it’s on, little bird!” They whacked and dodged each other hard for the ten minutes, and Sara was thankful for the distraction.  
  
But when Felicity shouted an “ah HA!” and leapt from her seat, (sending the forgotten ice pack skittering across the floor), Sara looked over and Diggle finally made contact, right on the side of her knee.  
  
“Aw crap!” she grunted and fell to her other knee.  
  
“Shit, Sara I thought you had that blocked!” Diggle helped her to her feet, a look of shocked concern creasing his face.  
  
“It’s fine, I’m fine,” she tossed her bokken aside and walked over to Felicity. The bespectacled blonde was still standing, gripping the back of her chair, watching the end of the sparring. “Why the ‘ah ha’, Felicity?” She ignored Felicity’s glance at her knee. “Felicity?”  
  
“Oh, right.” She retook her seat and pointed at a monitor. “Found the truck.”  
  
“Of course,” Diggle said as he joined them. He tossed Sara a cold pack and nodded to her knee. “We found it just in time to call it a night.”  
  
Sara perched on the desk and held the ice to her knee. “Where is that, Felicity?” she asked as they all looked at a grainy security feed of a parking lot.  
  
“Yeah…” Felicity made a face and waved her hand about. “That’s, uh, Starling PD impound yard… So…”  
  
“Greaaat, dead end,” Diggle sighed. He went to towel off and change.  
  
Sara examined her knee. It was red, partially from the ice, and slightly swollen.  
  
“Looked like it hurt,” Felicity winced in sympathy. She tentatively put out her hand but stopped and looked up at Sara. Sara nodded, removing the ice again, and then Felicity lightly traced the shape of the stick now showing on her skin.  
  
Sara held her breath. Felicity’s touch was so gentle. She realized with an almost painful thud in her stomach just how much she had been missing a woman’s soft caress since returning to Starling.  
  
“Does this hurt?” Felicity asked in a whisper. Sara shook her head. Felicity laid her whole palm over the knee.  
  
“Feels better already,” Sara whispered back. She loved how Felicity’s mouth formed an “o” as she met her eyes. Sara smiled. “It really is ok, I’ve had much worse, and pain and I—”  
  
“Yeah yeah yeah,” Felicity rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair. Her hand patted Sara’s knee once before sliding off. “You. Pain. Old buddies.”  
  
Sara smiled wider. It felt weird, smiling like this. But suddenly she knew why this blonde was so very important to this group—beyond the tech skills, she just made everyone smile more.  
  
“How did John manage to ding you, anyway?” Felicity spoke as she returned her focus to her computers.  
  
Sara jumped off the desk and leaned into Felicity, whispering against her ear, “I was distracted by something…” Then she licked Felicity’s ear and chuckled when she shivered.  
  
“Uh,” said a deep and confused voice from behind them. Felicity startled and clutched the arms of her chair, not even turning.  
  
But Sara stayed where she was. “Yeah, Digg?” she asked and breathed against Felicity’s cheek while glancing up at the man.  
  
“Uh,” he said again and Sara stood up and looked at him. “So, ok.” And he turned and headed for the stairs.  
  
Sara crossed her arms and smirked, watching in her periphery as Felicity fidgeted. Once the door upstairs shut, Felicity turned and frowned.  
  
“You can’t do that here, Sara!” she said with a gasp.  
  
“Why?” Sara knew she was being difficult, but it was so fun to see everyone off-center, it almost couldn’t be helped really.  
  
Felicity just pursed her lips and tipped her head. “For a lot of different reasons. But mostly,” and she stood up to look Sara in the eyes. “Mostly, because I am asking you not to.”  
  
Sara waited a beat and then nodded. “Ok, sorry.” She glanced over her shoulder, even though she knew the boys hadn’t returned yet, before pulling Felicity into a hug that ended with their tongues warring again.  
  
When they did step apart, both panting slightly, Sara chuckled. “Jeez, Felicity. I think I’m becoming addicted to kissing you.”  
  
Felicity pointed a finger at her. “Then stop starting it…” Sara watched Felicity’s brain think about that and knew the instant she was picturing their earlier activities in the office—activities that Felicity had most certainly started. “Crap…” Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and Sara laughed as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
“You waiting around for the boys?” Sara asked a few minutes later after she had changed.  
  
“Yeah, they’re ten minutes out.” Sara knew Felicity liked to be there to end the night as a team. It was still something Sara was getting used to after relying upon herself for so long and so often.  
  
“Want to grab a bite after?” Sara refused to let doubt and nerves enter her voice. But by the soft look Felicity gave her, she knew she had failed.  
  
“Definitely,” came the quick response. Both blondes smiled. “I’ll be home in forty minutes; want to grab something and meet me there?”  
  
“Definitely,” Sara whispered and she bent down to kiss Felicity’s lips. She left through the dark club, not wanting to run into Oliver and Roy returning through the alley and have to explain her goofy grin.  
  
——>——> tbc!  With a return of the naughtiness! 


	5. Best Breakfast In Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder--basically set in early season 2, therefore before the show really started to embrace more Olicity aka no olicity kisses in my storyline.  
> :)  
> Also, this is a longer chapter because I felt bad it was taking so long to get to more smut. Stupid kinda storyline, being all sneaky...
> 
> Enjoy!

_Previously..._

_“Definitely,” came the quick response. Both blondes smiled. “I’ll be home in forty minutes; want to grab something and meet me there?”_  
  
 _“Definitely,” Sara whispered and she bent down to kiss Felicity’s lips. She left through the dark club, not wanting to run into Oliver and Roy returning through the alley and have to explain her goofy grin._

\----> \----> And now, finally, some more fun in, Ch 5 "Best Breakfast In Town."

 

Felicity had exactly three minutes to school her face before Oliver and Roy clunked down the stairs. She had even reapplied her makeup. So she felt, mostly, at ease when Oliver came over to her, still in his green leathers, and softly placed a gloved hand on her shoulder.

“You didn’t need to stay and wait, Felicity,” he said in his smooth, gentle voice. Felicity felt different butterflies than the ones from earlier—huh, who knew different sexy people would give one different butterflies in the stomach?—but she managed a normal smile and shrug that earned her one of Oliver’s special little smiles. “But thanks,” he added before removing his hand and turning to put away his gear.

“I just like making sure everything is nice and tidy,” she offered as she slid on her coat.

“We know, we know,” Roy sighed, sounding like a petulant teen, as he came back from removing his suit. “I haven’t left any towels on the floor in over a month, MOM.”

Oliver chuckled. Felicity patted Roy on the head like a puppy. “Good boy,” and she managed to step aside before he could swat her in retaliation. Oliver gave him a tired but pointed look that had Felicity laughing softly and Roy rolling his eyes.

“Anyway, I’m heading home. Good night, Oliver, Roy.” They said good night and she quickly, but not too rushed, she hoped, made her way out to her car.

A part of her was a little surprised that she had invited Sara home. But a big part was also still thinking of Sara as Oliver’s, or as Oliver’s Laurel’s Sara, or fellow assassin Nyssa’s—

“No, stop thinking,” she scolded herself aloud as she drove home. “Adults. Consenting. Mature. Grownups.” She punctuated each word with a hard slap to the steering wheel.

And then she thought again about what Sara had done to her, FOR her, back at Verdant, and she thought about what she was about to do back at her place, and she basically giggled uncontrollably for five minutes.  
  
And then the horniness kicked in. She tried pressing her thighs together but quickly found that was not a smart idea when driving.

So she tried to distract herself with mentally planning a hack of something, but all she could think about was trying to write code while Sara ate her out again, and she just about swerved up onto a sidewalk.

What was wrong with her? Even Oliver, with his damn sexy manliness, had never made her almost drive off the road. Of course, he had also never kissed her or played with her nipples or spread her legs and licked—

"Uuhhhhhh!" she moaned and dropped her head onto the steering wheel at a red light.  
  
When she finally parked in her driveway and unlocked her front door, she was back to mostly just being nervous. She was glad Sara wasn’t there yet—she had dirty clothes all over the bedroom. And she was just starting to debate about changing the sheets, when she heard a knock. Her heart went into super speed and her “Sara” butterflies returned.  
  
“Hi, come in,” Felicity smiled shyly after opening the door.  
  
Sara held up a big brown paper bag as she walked in. “Got the best breakfast in town.”  
  
“Minnie’s on 7th?!” Felicity forgot her nerves and eagerly followed the delicious sent.  
  
Sara glanced around with curiosity but didn’t linger to examine Felicity’s living room. She spotted the dining table and went directly to it.  
  
“Of course, Minnie’s is, and always has been, the only, ONLY decent place for a greasy breakfast.” She smiled as Felicity brought in plates, cutlery, glasses, and a carton of orange juice.  
  
“I know!” Felicity just managed to keep from grabbing the bag and sticking her head inside. She closed her eyes and swayed for a second or two with a goofy smile on her lips. “Roy says it’s the best cure for a hangover.”

"That’s what my dad says, too, although he doesn’t do the hangover part these days." Felicity opened her eyes and nodded and grabbed a glass to pour the juice.  
  
They fell into an easy silence, dishing up and eating contently, and smiling when they caught each other’s eye. It was the first time they had spent any down time together without the guys… Well, aside from earlier in the office… And it was really, just, nice.  
  
Finally, Felicity pushed her plate away and groaned. “Crap, I ate WAY too much, Sara.” She rubbed her belly. “Why did you get that much and why did you let me eat it?!”  
  
“Are you saying,” Sara leaned on her elbows. “That I make you have no self-control?”  
  
Felicity bit her lip. “Maybe…” But she ignored Sara’s heated gaze and quickly busied herself clearing the table. She loaded the dishwasher and put the little bit of leftovers into the fridge and took a deep breath.  
  
Excitement and nerves battled inside her again. Her brain was now fueled and it was churning out thoughts one after the other without mercy.  
  
“I like the movie poster,” she startled as she heard Sara call from the living room. “Did you have that before meeting Oliver?”  
  
Felicity joined her and smiled at the Robin Hood poster. “Not telling,” she said with a little giggle.  
  
Sara chuckled. “Well, either way, it’s very funny.”  
  
Felicity nodded and threaded her fingers. Sara noticed.  
  
“Felicity,” she stepped to her and took her hands. “We aren’t required to do anything. It’s not some girl-girl law or something.” She flashed her dimpled grin and Felicity snorted.  
  
“Can I… be nervous AND horny? Is that even possible? Oh my god, I didn’t really mean to ask that.”  
  
Now Sara snorted. She moved her hands up to Felicity’s elbows and onto her waist, pulling her closer. Felicity’s hands moved to rest low on Sara’s hips.  
  
“Yeah, you can be both, but you don’t need to be nervous.” Sara kissed Felicity’s lips. Just a soft, firm press, the tip of her tongue barely touching Felicity. She guided Felicity to the couch and they sat down together, lips holding tightly together.  
  
Once seated, hands stroked through hair and the kiss opened just slightly. Tips of tongues slid and pressed, and Felicity sighed as Sara moaned.  
  
After a few sensual minutes, they sat back, side by side on the couch and Sara chuckled.  
  
“What?” Felicity asked with a pretend frown.  
  
Sara bumped her shoulder gently into Felicity’s. “You’re fun. I haven’t just made out in a while, it’s nice.”

Felicity moved to sit cross legged but groaned and reached for her wrapped ankle.

"How’s that doing?" Sara asked.

"I think it’s fine. I’ve had sprains before and this doesn’t seem as bad. I think the swelling has already gone down, too." She wiggled a finger under the wrap. "See? Not as tight. I drove fine with it, too." Felicity decided the almost driving on the sidewalk didn’t need to be mentioned…

"I can tell. I’m glad. I really didn’t want to have to beat up that poor guy that ran into you."

Felicity smiled as Sara pretended to be serious. But soon, they had drifted together again and the making out resumed.  
  
Somehow, between kisses, the TV turned on and they ended up falling asleep as Sarah Manning began taking over Beth’s life with the help of Felix. (Sara had never seen Orphan Black and Felicity had felt obligated to educate her…)  
  
The notion of pjs and a comfy bed kinda just flew out the window. As did returning a certain favor.

——>——>  
  
Felicity woke up feeling constrained and out of sorts. She looked around. Oh, right, couch, living room, clones, breakfast…  
  
She looked to her left. Sara was sprawled over most of the couch, her bare feet pressing into Felicity’s shins. Felicity, however, was scrunched up into a ball at the opposite end. Her arms folded oddly on the armrest as a terrible substitute for a pillow, and her back hunched over her folded legs tightly.  
  
Felicity slowly stretched each limb. Small pricks of pain danced through her body (mostly her sore knees) but she was still smiling because Sara was drooling.  
  
Big, badass assassin/survivor/vigilante Sara Canary, was drooling on her, Felicity “Quiet I.T. Extraordinaire” Smoak’s, couch. She sucked in her lips and bit them to contain her laughter.

But something must have alerted Sara, because suddenly she was looking directly into Felicity’s eyes.  
  
“Oh! Hi, good morning,” Felicity popped her lips free and stood.  
  
“Wow,” Sara sat up and rubbed the drool from her cheek and chin. “Sorry, drooled on your furniture.”  
  
Felicity laughed. “Words I’d never expect to hear from an assassin.”  
  
Sara shrugged and smiled as she stretched up to toward the ceiling. “I AM more than an assassin, you know.” She winked when Felicity tried to take back her words. “But I know what you mean. It’s like when my Dad volunteered to try sushi and then ended up addicted to it—way weird for the image I have of him from when I was a kid.”  
  
“Really? Your dad—you know what, never mind.” She waved her hands like she was erasing the words. “I don’t especially want to talk about Detective Lance right now. Kinda, well, awkward after spending the night with you. Not that we did anything—well, we did do SOME things, and ok. Coffee?” She turned to retreat but Sara had slid next to her and pulled her back into an embrace.  
  
When Felicity snapped her mouth shut and turned Sara tried for a kiss, Sara smirked. “You afraid of a little morning—er, midday—breath?”  
  
Felicity pinched Sara’s side and stepped away all in one move. “Not yours, more like I’m scared of terrifying you with mine.”  
  
——>——>  
  
Sara kept smirking but let Felicity rush off to the bathroom. She glanced at her phone. “I just slept 5 hours straight?” she called loudly into the house. “I never sleep that long.” She went into the kitchen to start the coffee. It was both a good and a chilling feeling as she realized how comfortable she felt with Felicity and in Felicity’s home.  
  
After the coffee was set, Sara followed Felicity. She heard the woman moving around on the other side of a partially closed door. Pushing it open quietly, Sara kept silent and enjoyed the view.  
  
Felicity was perched on the edge of her bed, knees up at her chest, heels of her bare feet against back of her thighs, and her chin on a knee. She was wearing only her panties (and the ankle wrap,) and madly tapping away at a tablet.

Each little hand move sent her perfect breasts, (just barely peeking out from behind her bent legs,) quivering. The coolness of the bedroom had caused the nipples to wrinkle and harden and Sara licked her lips with a desire to suck as much of one of Felicity’s tits into her mouth as she could.  
  
“Hey, Sara?” Felicity yelled loudly. Sara jumped and cursed and Felicity dropped her tablet onto the carpeted floor. “Oh! I thought you were still in the other room!” She quickly grabbed the tablet, turned it off, and placed it on the nightstand. “You can be so sneaky when you move, you know that?” Felicity hugged her knees to her chest and smiled.  
  
They both laughed suddenly, timidly, as Sara’s desire seemed to fill the room. She watched Felicity closely, not wanting to force or scare her, but it was almost more than she could handle, keeping herself in the doorway.  
  
Finally Felicity rolled her eyes. She patted the bed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. Sara grinned and jumped onto the bed, pushing Felicity onto her back and covering her completely.  
  
“Hey, wait,” she heard Felicity protest weakly. “I, it, it’s supposed to be, you did me yesterday—”  
  
But Sara ignored her and sucked one pebbled pink nipple into her mouth.  
  
“Aw, ssssss,” was all Felicity could get out. Sara sucked hard and fast, pressing and circling her tongue, using her teeth just a little and then opening her jaw wider to suction the majority of a wonderful breast into her mouth. “Oh my god, Sara!”  
  
Sara smiled as she released the round flesh and moved to the other. Felicity was squirming and her hands were clutching hard at Sara’s arms. But Sara just repeated her worship on the second breast and managed to free one arm to snake between them. She didn’t stop until her fingers had slid under Felicity’s panties and into her wet folds.  
  
Felicity arched, her eyes wide before closing tight. Sara wasted no time; she just slid further and began pumping and curling her fingers as deep as she could into Felicity’s pussy. She matched her mouth’s pulls on the breasts to her fingers’ pumps and within a couple minutes she held a gasping, quaking Felicity in her arms once again.  
  
God, she loved watching Felicity explode and give in to the pleasure she caused her.

She was kissing each nipple softly and just holding her hand in place as Felicity’s orgasm faded. Then she carefully removed her hand and pushed up off the bed.  
  
She knew her face was doing its smug Cheshire Cat expression, but she didn’t really care. It felt wonderful making Felicity feel wonderful.

A small part of Sara’s brain was kicking Oliver in the ass for not giving in and having their Felicity himself; for not worshiping her as she obviously deserved for putting up with all the maleness of the team on an almost 24-hour basis. Or just simply having Felicity because Felicity was sexy as hell. But Sara shushed those thoughts, for now. She tossed her head side to side once to clear her mind.

"Damn you, Sara," Felicity giggled from the middle of the bed when Sara focused again on her.

Sara just wagged her eyebrows. She watched as Felicity managed to peel herself up and reach out. She let her hand rise to meet Felicity’s and then she was being yanked back down onto the bed.

——> tbc!


	6. Are You Laughing?!

_Previously..._

_"Damn you, Sara," Felicity giggled from the middle of the bed when Sara focused again on her._

_Sara just wagged her eyebrows. She watched as Felicity managed to peel herself up and reach out. She let her hand rise to meet Felicity’s and then she was being yanked back down onto the bed._

 

——>——> Ch 6 "Are You Laughing?!"

Felicity was pretty sure it was the high from her third orgasm in two days plus Sara’s adorably sexy and dimpled smile that was the impetus for reaching out and grabbing Sara.

The other blonde kinda laughed as she collapsed, clearly amused by Felicity’s playfulness.

"Hi," Sara smiled as Felicity straddled her hips.

"My turn," Felicity said in what she hoped was a seductive sneer.

"No argument here," Sara winked.

Felicity carefully removed her glasses, folded them, and set them on the nightstand. She leaned over and kissed Sara. She teased the lips, licking them, pulling the bottom one between her teeth. She inched Sara’s shirt up until her simple bra was visible.

The large, toned breasts were rising and falling with growing arousal and Felicity was a little giddy that she was the cause.

"Sit up," she whispered. Felicity worked quickly to pull off Sara’s shirt and unhook her bra. Once bare, Sara’s breasts called to Felicity and she licked each nipple once before capturing Sara’s mouth for a deep kiss.

Felicity kissed and pushed and stroked bare skin until Sara was under her again.

She used her knees to hastily force open Sara’s legs and she settled up against her. She watched Sara’s eyes; they were intense and focused all on her. It was a feeling of power that Felicity could see herself becoming addicted to quite easily.

But as her fingers skimmed the waistband of Sara’s plain cotton panties, Felicity froze.

"Hey, what’s wrong?" Sara asked, her hand resting on one of Felicity’s.

"So," Felicity blushed. "I haven’t, uh, done this since college." She swallowed her nerves and looked away when she admitted, "but I did do a little research, just now…" And she indicated her tablet.

She quickly covered her face; why had she felt the need to admit that?! There was a moment of silence. But then Felicity felt the bed start to shake a little. She peeked from between her fingers.

"Are you LAUGHING, at me?!" She gaped down at Sara, who was trembling with barely contained laughter. Felicity’s blush began to turn to an angry red and she shoved against Sara’s hip to leverage herself off the bed.

But Sara gripped her and pulled her back, setting Felicity’s knees between her open legs.

"No, I’m sorry," Sara said softly. Felicity crossed her arms, acutely aware of her own nakedness. "I was laughing," and Felicity pouted, so Sara hurried on. "But not AT you!"

"No one else is here, Sara," Felicity scoffed.

She tried to ignore the tingle that began to spread through her when Sara dragged a finger up and down her kneeling thigh.

"I was laughing, because I can’t think of anyone else that could turn looking up cunnilingus on her tablet into foreplay."

But Felicity was still feeling hurt. So she kept her arms folded and her head turned away.

"Felicity." Sara sat up and gripped her chin to force her to turn. "I’m sorry I hurt your feelings." Felicity allowed the woman to kiss her lips. "Now, do you want to show me what you learned or should we do something else?"

Felicity watched Sara lay back down and open her legs wider in an annoyingly flexible and sexy manner. “We could go for a jog, or play in the shower, or bake cookies.”

Felicity smiled and rolled her eyes. It was impossible to stay mad at Sara when she was in her playful mood. “Just, shut up.” She tipped her head. “Although, bookmark the shower idea for later.”

She pressed herself on top of Sara and kissed her deeply before slowly moving her kisses down the super in-shape body…

"Super in-shape, huh?" Sara said with a smile as she brushed her fingers through Felicity’s hair. "I like that."

Felicity paused to moan, resting her chin on the panties she had just hooked her fingers into.

"I’d be embarrassed I said that out loud but it’s very true." She grinned and let go of the fabric to dance her fingers all over the tight abs. Sara laughed and tried to push her hands away. "Oh ho ho ho! Are we ticklish, Sara Lance?!"

Felicity laughed just as hard as Sara. It started to hurt her sides, she was laughing so hard.

Finally, Sara gripped her wrists, wrapped a leg around Felicity, and flipped them, just to make Felicity stop tickling her. Felicity blinked back tears as she gazed up into Sara’s equally happy and panting face.

They just stayed there, panting, bare breasts almost but not quite touching, and then Sara flopped onto her back beside Felicity.

"Shit, see?" Sara gasped. Felicity turned her head and waited. Sara turned her head and smiled. "You’re just fun, Felicity."

Felicity turned on her side and caressed Sara’s cheek. “You make this fun.” She chewed her lip. “It’s easy to forget to have fun, to relax, being a part of, doing what we do every day.”

"Mm hmm," Sara agreed. Felicity watched her eyes fall shut.

"But," she said loudly and giggled when Sara’s eyes popped open. "I believe I owe you a few orgasms, so…"

She moved fast, not wanting to loose her nerve or give Sara a chance to take control. She yanked Sara’s panties down to her knees and then completely off. She pushed Sara’s perfectly muscled legs to bend them and spread them. And she nestled herself comfortably between those strong legs.

"About time," teased Sara.

Felicity gently bit her inner thigh and wagged her finger in a tsk tsk motion. But then she made herself focus, recalling all the hastily studied tips from earlier as well as imagining the techniques Sara had used.

She smiled, raised her eyes, and lowered her head.

——> tbc!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and a little epilogue before I wrap this up!
> 
> Comments are much appreciated!


	7. Purple Will Never Be The Same

_Previously..._

 _"About time," teased Sara._

 _

Felicity gently bit her inner thigh and wagged her finger in a tsk tsk motion. But then she made herself focus, recalling all the hastily studied tips from earlier as well as imagining the techniques Sara had used. 

She smiled, raised her eyes, and lowered her head.

_

——>——> Final chapter "Purple Will Never Be The Same." 

Sara watched Felicity. It was amazing, the heat this woman caused her while barely touching her.

"About time," she said and her eyes widened as Felicity bit her leg almost where it met her pelvis.

Sara smiled but was able to hold in the laugh. She didn’t want to interrupt Felicity again when she looked so determined to be sultry and sexy.

And then the genius blonde licked. Her long, wet, warm tongue pressed at the bottom of Sara’s slit and moved up in a slow, repeating pressure.

Sara hissed and clutched at the sheets next to her hips. Felicity’s hands rested on Sara’s bent knees and smoothed up her inner thighs to gently run her thumbs over the outer lips.

Sara watched, intrigued with how Felicity was touching her. Felicity parted her, exposing her, and somehow Sara found the way Felicity, well, examined her was just the hottest thing ever.

And then she blew.

"Fuuuck-licity!" Sara almost screamed her surprise as Felicity puckered her lips and blew a second long breath up and down her very wet folds.

She didn’t realize her eyes had squeezed shut until she heard Felicity chuckle. Opening them slightly, Sara stared down in time to see Felicity’s head finally lower onto her completely.

"Oh, yessss," Sara hissed again. She let her head drop back and just enjoyed the sensations.

Delicate hands holding her and stroking her, soft lips skimming, tongue teasing. Felicity would circle and then suck Sara’s clit, her hands holding her down against the bed as Sara tried to push up into Felicity’s face.

Then her cute little nose was nudging it as her mouth moved lower. Her thumbs continued to hold Sara open even as they rubbed circles into the tender skin of Sara’s bare pussy. Felicity licked Sara’s folds in almost too careful of touches as she moved lower and just when Sara was about to demand some pressure and friction, she felt Felicity insert two fingers AND her tongue into Sara’s greedy vagina.

Sara knew she was making noise, saying words, but she couldn’t remember, later, any of them. She just held Felicity’s hair in a tangle in one hand while her other pinched and flicked and squeezed her own breast.

Felicity pumped slowly but deeply. The fingers were pleasure enough, but Felicity kept exhaling warmly as she used her tongue and it felt amazing. Sara could feel herself right on the edge, and she was almost giddy at how quickly she got there this time.

Maybe she was hornier than she had realized after pleasuring Felicity but denying herself…

Suddenly the talented tongue abandoned her and she groaned her disappointment. She opened her eyes and looked down. Felicity was looking back up at her, Sara’s own juices glistening on her face. The two fingers were joined by a third and they curled deliciously inside her.

"Is this ok?" Felicity asked all innocent and sweet. She smiled and pressed a thumb to Sara’s throbbing clit.

Sara swore in Arabic. She arched and then fell back again, her hips gyrating and her breath coming in gasps.

"Fuck yes, geez, Felicity, yes!"

"Oh, good!" came the smug reply right before that mouth sucked Sara’s clit hard. A deep, wet, noisy pull into the mouth and then her tongue started to play and tease the little button. And Sara felt herself vibrating with pleasure.

Felicity eased off, just held her lips to Sara and swirled her fingers for a moment before removing them completely. Sara gasped and groaned—she was so close to coming, damn it! She wanted to scream.

And then she really did scream, because suddenly something thick, long, ridged but also soft, teased her sliding across her dripping opening before thrusting in and hitting her g-spot.

"Shit, Felicity!?!?" Sara raised up to look down and she watched with pure exploding lust as Felicity maneuvered a bright purple dildo in and out of Sara’s spasming, clenching pussy. "Where did THAT come from?!"

Felicity bit her lip and shrugged, but didn’t slow her magnificent torture. So Sara dropped her head back again. An thoroughly embarrassing panting chuckle erupted from her, followed by a moan of, “ooohhhhhh, GOD!”

The ridiculous purple dick was perfectly touching her insides and she clutched the sheets so tightly she was half scared she was ripping the fabric.

"I’m so close, shhhhhit, so so so…ahhhh!" And suddenly Felicity returned to sucking Sara’s clit. That was it. Sara arched completely up, curling her torso briefly over Felicity’s head working her pussy, and then she collapsed again but couldn’t stop bucking as her orgasm rippled through her.

Sara’s vision darkened and she couldn’t breathe, and when she finally did, it was a loud shuddering inhalation in and wail out that she would have been shocked to produce except she was too busy surfing the pleasure Felicity had just pulled her.

She felt Felicity stop pumping the purple cock and felt the mouth slow to soft kisses. She was able to take mostly silent breaths again. Felicity’s hands caressed softly against her inner thighs, soothing the twitching muscles and somehow sending contentment back and forth between the two women.

"C-come ‘ere, you," Sara spoke firmly, (thankfully, because the out-of-control sounds she had been making were not dignified AT ALL.) She lifted a lazy arm towards Felicity.

Felicity tenderly removed the slick purple toy, dropping it to the floor with a thud. Sara smiled when Felicity crawled completely onto the bed and into her open arms. They kissed little closed lips pecks on each other’s lips and faces, sighing happily.

"I guess that was good for you?" Felicity asked into Sara’s neck as she wiggled into a closer embrace.

Sara playfully pinched the grinning cheek and nodded. “Surprised the shit out of me, but damn, yeah, it was great, babe.”

Sara wasn’t too into cuddling, usually, but somehow, holding Felicity? It felt right. She wrapped her arms around the slightly sweaty woman, ghosting her fingers up and down her spine.

"I was hoping to catch you off guard," Felicity murmured. But she lifted her head quickly and looked into Sara’s eyes. Sara raised her eyebrows, her fingers stilling. "It’s one I already had, but it was sterile, in case you were wondering."

Sara bit her lip as a blush spread across Felicity’s cheeks, down her neck and across her chest. She winked and that made Felicity’s blush travel to her ears; the industrial piercing flashed with innocent sexiness.

"Trust me, that is absolutely the last thing I was thinking about when the purple giant entered me, Felicity."

Felicity snorted. “I call it my One-eyed Purple Pussy Eater.”

Sara burst out a loud laugh. She would never be able to look at Felicity the same after those words came out of her! Or look at anything purple!

They grew silent, almost dozing as the rest of the world finished waking up to start its lazy Saturday.

But Sara, even with the lack of a quality night’s sleep, was growing restless. She shifted and sat up.

"Felicity," she said softly, wishing she didn’t have to say this. "You are so amazing, but—"

Felicity moaned and stretched, awkwardly shifting off Sara and onto the other side of the bed. She snuggled into a pillow and looked up at Sara.

"No worries… ‘babe’," she smiled. "We both needed the release." Sara opened her mouth but Felicity shrugged and continued. "No strings, just fun."

Sara shook her head in wonder. She reached out and brushed some crazy, wavy, sweat-damp blonde hair behind Felicity’s ear.

"You sure?" She didn’t say it, but Sara was worried that Felicity would be sad or angry, maybe even lump her into the same box as Oliver was shoved into, aka "jerk that teases and uses and all that," or something like that.

But Felicity snorted and shoved Sara’s hip away from her. “Did I even ever say I wanted to be anything? Girlfriend girlfriend? Nope. Neither of us have time for that. And your life especially isn’t conducive to a normal relationship.”

"Yeah," Sara nodded as she slid from the bed. The cool air hit her and she felt her nipples contract and point. She almost got back into bed when she saw Felicity lick her lips and look at them. "It would be hard to explain to my ex’s father, or to Oliver, if I were to bring you to—"

"The Assassin Hideout?" Felicity grunted. "Yeah, awwww-kwarrrrrrd!"

Sara laughed and began pulling on her clothing. “But,” she whispered as she zipped up and leaned over to kiss Felicity deeply, “I wouldn’t mind…releasing some endorphins again, with you.”

"Aka endogenous morphine," Felicity grinned. "Also, neurohormones oxytocin and prolactin."

Sara shook her head and stood up. She walked to the bedroom door but paused to glance over her shoulder. “And we WILL use the One-eyed Purple Pussy Eater again, of course.”

The sound of Felicity snort-laughing into her pillow followed Sara as she left the bedroom and then the home.

——> the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the little "scene after the credits" and thanks for reading!


	8. Epilogue

_**Two Weeks Later...** _

Oliver and Roy were breathing hard, dancing around in circles, trying to judge the best time to strike out at the other, Oliver calling out corrections on posture every now and then.

Diggle was leaning over Felicity’s shoulder, talking and pointing as they scanned some city street cams.

She was still feeling the glow, somehow, from hers and Sara’s time together, even after 14 days. She didn’t think Sara had mentioned anything to the team; Felicity sure hadn’t.

And she had no idea if, er, uh, when, she and Sara would be relieving each other's stress again...

"Hey!" Diggle said into her ear.

"What?!" She almost knocked her head into his chin.

He stood back and crossed his arms. “I said to pause it, about three times.”

Felicity ignored his questioning expression and clicked the keys. “Where?”

"What is with you lately?" he asked quietly.

She looked up at him, suddenly worried that her sexipades were written all over her face. But he simply looked curious.

She pursed her lips and scrunched them side to side as she tipped her head. “Not much. How about you?  How's Lyla?”

He smiled. “Naw-uh. I asked first.” He glanced over at Oliver before crouching down to level a look at her. “I’ve been biting my tongue these past couple weeks, but…”

She just kept looking at him and she knew the exact moment he figured it out. His eyebrows rocketed up and his rich brown eyes widened.

"Oohhhhh," he whispered loudly and leaned in closer. "Is this, so, the thing with Sara is stil—"

"Shhh!" Felicity covered his mouth with her hand and they both glanced over at Oliver and Roy. She sighed and pulled her hand back. "It’s not a ‘thing’, not really." She shrugged but her smile grew even as she fought it. "It just, happened? And it was fun." She narrowed her eyes when he chuckled. "Casual. No strings."

He nodded a few times, and then said quietly into her ear, “so, you’re fuck buddies.”

She inhaled and started to choke on her shock. Diggle laughed and stood up, patting her back.

The guys stopped sparring and looked at them with concern just as Sara jogged down the stairs.

"Dude-ette," Roy called out. "You ok? Hairball or something?"

Sara joined Diggle at Felicity’s side. Felicity was clearing her throat and coughing, tears leaking from one eye. ‘Weird’, she thought to herself as she wiped at it.

Oliver took a few steps closer on the mats. “You’re turning purple, Felicity.”

"And now you look like a pirate or a cyclops, with only one eye open," laughed Roy. "Like that song? _‘It was a one-eyed one-horned flying purple people eat'_ —"

Felicity squeaked an extremely loud and painful gasp and Sara started snickering.

"What?" all three men asked. But Sara just shook her head and went to change into her black leathers while Felicity shifted from purple to pink to red and excused herself to the restroom.

"What did I say?" Roy demanded from the silent room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
